<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Golden Wish by icylook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353923">The Golden Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook'>icylook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Drinking, M/M, Misunderstandings, Unreliable Narrator, merfolk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story about a fisherman who didn't catch the golden fish, but still held onto a wish about certain goldilocks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein/M-21 (Noblesse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea about fisherman's job, making it up as I go and reading bits on wiki. Anyway, here's the story that I thought of some time ago about *spoilers* fisherman M who falls in love with marine biologist Frankenstein and has his heart broken by the man. What exactly happened and is Frankenstein such a bastard as M takes him for? Also, Raizel is a mer. *spoilers* </p><p>It's a chaptered story, so. Rating would likely change. I'll be very happy with any thoughts shared by you in the comments, dear reader. Hope you'll have fun! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He grunts, the muscles on his back pulling uncomfortably under the strain of full net as he pushes it away from himself. It thuds dully on the slippery deck, the rattling noise of winch’s engine stopping after he pulls at the lever, but not before it catches once and he has to tug, using force. He shakes his arm, feeling the vibrations of the old machine in his bones. Grey eyes squint at the net lying on the floor and he steps closer to the steering booth before he opens the net and its contents spill freely. Most of the fish are still alive, weakly flipping around, gills working uselessly to catch air without water. </p><p>Short strands of his hair get into his eyes with the stronger gust of wind, the boat swaying with the waves. He tucks the hair under his hat, looking at the dark grey clouds, heavy with rain that might start to pour anytime now. He stands still, used to the boat’s rocking as he’s searching the sea and breathes easier when he spots a dark blob that vanishes underwater in a blink. </p><p>A small smirk curls his lips and he steps into a small cabin, turning on the boat’s engine. He starts to hum, grabbing the steering wheel as he starts to make his way to the port. </p><p>The light drizzle turns into a torrent as soon as he docks, what little of the morning light turning into murky grey. The rain makes it hard to see, the chill seeping off any warmth of his body, but he has to sort the fish into the crates and haul it into the market until they’re fresh to get a good price. Water runs down on his raincoat, and he isn’t as wet as he is cold. Droplets are clinging to his eyelashes and he shakes his head to get rid of them as his hands in heavy gloves are busy with packing the fish. </p><p>After that, the trip to the market is the easiest part. He sells almost everything at not the best price he could get, but it isn't so bad as it could. One of the bigger and newer fishing boats was faster than him, a big portion of their early catches already sold. The crew is known to him, a couple of friends working together. With the amount of upgrades the once old boat got it’s no wonder they’re the quickest ones here. He joins them for a short chat as Tao spots him and waves him over, hollering after him until he can’t pretend he doesn’t see him. </p><p>Takeo nods at him with a polite smile, the front of his work overalls dark with stains of fish guts and a slight shiver runs down his spine at the waft of fresh scent of blood. They fillet some of the fish on the boat to get better prices with buyers ready to get it already prepared for use. He wouldn’t have the time to do that by himself or even get by gutting this many fish and not get sick. He’d prefer not to do it, if possible and he’s aware that he’s weird like that. A fisherman who hates to open up a fish on a knife and gets almost green at the sight of too much blood. </p><p>So when he talks with Tao, he tries to breathe through his mouth and they part ways after Takeo notices him trembling one time too many, writing it up to him being soaked to the bone (not true) and cold (true). Tao gets a promise from him to meet up for drinks sometime this week.</p><p>He sighs when the door to his cottage closes after him, leaning at it when he takes off his boots, carefully pulling off his raincoat over the mat that absorbs most of the water. He’s quick to discard all of his clothes, dumping everything that needs wash into the laundry bin. He hops under the hot spray and showers as long as the water is warm. </p><p>The wind picked up when he was going back home, the rain acting like a whip. Now their combined efforts rattle the shutters in his kitchen and he frowns, looking out the window as he’s waiting for his tea to brew. He should check it out later, after it stops raining so hard. Mentally, M starts to make a list of tools he’d need for a repair. He’s low on nails, he thinks, already planning the trip to the local hardware store and is almost free of any stray thought about the building he’d pass by. </p><p>M scowls as the unwanted thought enters his mind and he has to distract himself with his hot drink, almost burning his tongue with the haste he takes a sip. He knows they were there, are there, for almost two months now and they’ll be here for a little longer. As usual. Or maybe the team of marine scientists would pack up and leave earlier, as they came to the town with one member less. Unusual. <em> He </em> never skipped a season, for how long he was stationed in M’s town. Five years now. And two <em> after </em> they-</p><p>M swallows at the bitter taste suddenly heavy on his tongue, trying to wash it off with another sip of scalding hot tea and cursing under his breath when his lips sting and his eyes water.</p><p>It doesn’t matter if <em> he’s not </em> here, M tells himself as he puts down the mug with more force than necessary, the tea almost sloshing over the rim. He’s not tied to this place, the amount of titles and charisma already too good for a backwater town like this one. M huffs as he leans over the sink, both hands gripping the cool porcelain, head bowed as he stares at the unwashed dishes and doesn’t really <em> see </em> them, his mind far away. He made the mistake of checking him up after the fiasco of a <em> relationship </em> last year, after he was tired of everyone at <em> his </em> team acting like he was the last one to know something everyone already did and was an odd one because of it. M didn’t care for it and <em> he </em> seemed to not to as well, until all they had had blown up and M was left behind with a broken heart. </p><p>Confused, angry and then feeling stupid as well, when after one drink too many and a night too dark to <em> think, </em> yet <em> feel </em> anything, he typed in the name in his phone browser and stared blankly, cheeks aflame with the humilation, at the amount of articles and list of titles of the man he once had in his bed. No wonder he dropped M after he was done with him, years of pretended friendship before teasing remarks that were happening more often, leading them to act like a couple for almost a year. The months he spent with Frankenstein when the man was working in town were the happiest ones in so long. He remembers the week before they had to part ways, spending every free hour together. M’s ashamed of the pining he did after, the sparse contact thanks to his shitty mobile reception in the area all the more precious. And then he came back, as sweet as ever. And then it ended, with him the simple fool.</p><p>He still doesn’t have the heart to delete the emails from him, the rare pictures of them together buried under many others in his phone’s folders. M knows he should move on properly, stop thinking about a man that wouldn’t see him as equal, but a nice way to pass the time between assignments. He should be used to people using him and leaving after they’re done with him. He should stop trying to open up to someone who isn’t really interested in what he thinks, because he’s just a pretty face and has a body good enough to warm someone’s bed for a night or two. The only thing he’s good for.</p><p>M’s teeth let go of the lip he’s gnawing on, shaking his head and flicking on the radio. The ice from his fingertips recedes slowly when he starts to chop the ingredients for the soup, forcing himself to focus on the cooking and stop thinking of the past and things he doesn’t have control over. </p><p>It’s dark when there’s a knock on his door, one so silent he almost misses it as he’s deep into his reading. He puts down the book, walking to the door after the knocking repeats and opens  it without hesitation. A gust of chill wind makes him shudder and he steps back to allow the entrance for the person at his doorstep. The scent of salt and sea makes him relax and he sends a smile to the one peering at him from under dark bangs.</p><p>“Glad you could make it. Come, I’ll get you something to eat.”</p><p>The person blinks slowly at him, crimson eyes taking at his form as searching for something and moving only after they seem satisfied with what they see.</p><p>“Thanks for the help today, I’ve got some good catches there.” M says, pouring a hearty portion of ramen and adding some of their favourites that he had on hand. He glances back above his shoulder at them sitting at his table, and they tilt their head, as his words make them wonder about something. </p><p>“Herring are easy to rush where I want them. These were fat, not so fast.” </p><p>M smiles at their quiet voice, the melodic words spoken slowly and with a careful precision of the one not used to using their throat out of the water. He briefly looks at the faint lines on the side of their neck, the gills closed tightly and they could be easily mistaken for the scars, if not for the long black hair acting like a curtain. M chuckles at the widened eyes and poorly hidden excitement when he puts the bowl of steaming soup before the mer. </p><p>“Still, thank you. I wouldn’t get as many without you out there.”</p><p>“No, you wouldn’t.” M snorts at their deadpan remark, amused by their straightforwardness. He stirs his own ramen, poking at the egg and mixing the yolk with broth. Raizel keep watching their bowl, both hands on the table, their nails tapping softly on the surface. Patient as always, M thinks to himself, already digging in. For as long as he knows them, Raizel had this serene aura around them. One that shattered only once, when he was younger and in need of help. Without them he wouldn’t be here as he is now and he’ll be forever grateful for it.</p><p>The silence isn’t oppressive with them around and M keeps eating, looking at them when they huff softly. </p><p>“Still too hot?” The glare he gets as an answer shouldn’t be as funny as it is, even without real heat behind it.</p><p>M’s almost done with his bowl and is thinking about offering Raizel to put theirs outside for a moment until it’s not as warm for them to eat, when their words make him still.</p><p>“He’s back.”</p><p>The knuckles of M’s hand holding the spoon whiten.</p><p>Raizel glance at him then look back at their soup, nose scrunching at the ramen as they blow at the noodles between their chopsticks. </p><p>M exhales slowly, willing the sudden fast thud of his heart to slow down. He clears his throat, not so hungry anymore and stands up. </p><p>“Did you-” He pauses and busies himself with pouring some water into the kettle, then takes his time to choose the right tea blend. </p><p>“Where did you see him?” He asks with his back turned to Raizel. When they don’t answer, he looks at them, leaning back at the counter. They chew a piece of meat and swallow, their gaze locked with M’s. A bit of worry wraps around his heart at someone spotting Raizel when they lurk around the bay. They are careful and are able to mask their presence, he knows that, but one never knows what the equipment that scientists are using would <em> see </em> and record. He’d hate for them to be discovered and hurt.</p><p>“In a vehicle.” They answer shortly and get back to their ramen. M doesn’t need them to say anything more, swiftly putting the pieces by himself. <em> He’s here, </em>he thinks, wishing the painful feeling in his chest to go away, so he could go on with his life as he had until now. So sure after two months without the head of the marine biologists’ team that he abandoned the post to chase after something else. Two months of glancing at the building when he’d make his way to the shops, seeing the team at the shore or sea, curtly greeting them when he’d run into one of them when shopping or at a bar. Two months of his stomach twisting in anxious anticipation every time he’d see the group and endure the weird feeling of his hope crushed when the blonde would be missing, despite telling himself he doesn’t care.</p><p>And now he’s finally here, and M wonders what should he do, when he’d cross paths with Frankenstein. Not <em> if, </em> but <em> when</em>. It’s a small town and it’s hard not to meet someone on a simple grocery run. And he knows that he’ll see him face to face. </p><p>He only wonders when it’ll happen and how much it’ll cost him to stay strong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took me weeks to finish this chapter and every time I was adding something to it, I was listening to Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being on high alert for half a week is tiring, and he starts to get stressed over the smallest things. He knows it’s ridiculous and Raizel’s unamused stare after M almost gets crushed by the swaying net full of fish when he steps too close to it only convinces him further. He’s too distracted and jumpy. It can get dangerous and out in the sea there’s no place for mistakes, when he’s alone. Well, not entirely alone, as Raizel keep an eye on him between their hunt for a good catch for M, and he’s sure they wouldn’t leave him to suffocate under the weight of his cargo. Nevertheless, he’d prefer them out of any situation where they’d have to haul his ass back to the shore, even on his own boat. It’d be a real headache to explain how M got out alone and came back with an extra passenger, one that people in town were aware of but still. The town was full of strangers as well.</p><p>He straightens his back until it pops, scratching at his head as he looks at his boat. He runs through the list of the things he’d already done before he docks the boat for good. It’s the end of the season and the fish he sold today are the last for some time. Part of him already misses the work and the wind in his hair when he’s in the open sea, but it has to be done. If he’ll wish to feel the sea as he’s used to, he’ll have to do it in an old fashioned way - using his small two-man boat and oars. Using a big boat for a whim would be too expensive with what little money he has saved to get by through the winter.</p><p>He startles when a voice sounds behind him, looking at the person that’s waving at him as he nears with another one close by.</p><p>“Hi there!” The grin splits the young man’s face, fiery red tufts of hair under his thick hat, tickling his pinkied cheekbones. He’s tall and broad, most likely taller than M, though right now he looks at them both from slightly higher position, still on his boat. The man lets the strap on his shoulder slip with a huff, but he’s gentle with the big bag as he lowers it to the ground. </p><p>“I’m Shinwoo, nice to meet ya!” He steps closer with his gloved hand outstretched, clear blue eyes sparkling and M briefly notices a few freckles on his nose. M accepts the hand, not so surprised at the strong but friendly grip. “And this is Ikhan, we’re new interns at the station!”</p><p>The other one nods at him with polite “Good morning, I hope we aren’t intruding.” Warm brown eyes hidden behind glasses glance at his companion before they settle at M’s face. “Actually, we’re in our second year at university and professor Lee was kind enough to let us participate in the program earlier as the start of our future internship.” </p><p>“Oh come on Ikhan!” The shorter man grunts when the redhead friendly smacks him on the shoulder. “I’m here only because you refused to go alone without me carrying your equipment all around.”</p><p>“That’s not true.” He shifts his attention to his companion. “You’re also here because you can cook.”</p><p>“Hey, that’s rude! You should say something about my big brains or… something!” M can see the corners of Ikhan‘s lips twitch at Shinwoo’s pout and he just pats his arm. </p><p>“Big something, alright.” The fond look he gives his friend seems to go unnoticed as the other young man peeks curiously past M’s shoulder, at his boat’s deck. </p><p>“I’m sorry, we didn’t give you the chance to say a word before barging in here. I’m sure you’re busy Mr…?” Ikhan says.</p><p>“M.”</p><p>“Only M?” Shinwoo’s brow goes up and M stares at him until he shrugs. “Okay, cool.”</p><p>Shinwoo sniffs when a gust of wind makes his eyes water, grumbling something under his breath. </p><p>“Well, let's do what we’ve come here for. Shinwoo, can you get it out now? I’ll start the calibrations as soon as you put it together.”</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>M glances at the equipment the redhead is getting out of the bag, visibly careful of what he’s doing. Ikhan stares at the tablet in his hands, slender fingers protected from the wind by the thin gloves. </p><p>Ikhan’s face brightens when he sees him looking at the object Shinwoo’s assembling, his smile sheepish but proud. “It’s a sonar prototype I’m working on. Professor Lee wants to give it a chance. Says it can make a huge breakthrough in our project if it works as intended.”</p><p>“It will work ‘cause <em> you </em> did it, don’t be so modest.” Shinwoo grins at his friend before his brows furrow as he squints at the piece in his hands, rolling his lips with a huff. Ikhan instructs him where it goes and M shakes his head, suddenly hyper aware of everything. If they’re Frankenstein’s students, it could mean he’ll appear here as well. </p><p>Thankfully he’s done with docking his boat for the winter and after closing the steering cabin with few bolts he’s ready to go. His boots thump loudly at the deck when he hops onto it and the students look at him briefly and he grunts silent goodbyes as he turns away. But before he leaves, something catches his eye and the question slips before he thinks it over.</p><p>“What does it do?”</p><p>Ikhan blinks at him. “Sorry?”</p><p>“That thing you’re setting up. What does it do?”</p><p>Ikhan perks at the question. “Basically it’s a simple sonar but I modified it to show things in thermovision. Like, it’s possible to make 3d models that are accurate in nearly 67% and much more detailed.” He rubs his neck with a crooked grin. “I’m working on upgrading the precision percentage. Hopefully I’ll be able to after the proper testing phase.”</p><p>M’s mouth thins after he hears that, a chill running down his spine. Worry gnaws at him as it becomes clear Raizel can be discovered and not mistaken as some harmless seal. Their image can be saved in the device and studied further.</p><p>He marches away from the students, ignoring startled and hasty goodbyes from the redhead.</p><p>M’s not sure what he should do. Destroying the device would be too obvious and too risky. For now he’d have to warn Raizel from swimming too close to the shores and hope it’ll be enough.</p>
<hr/><p>He’s staring at the condensation on the glass of his beer, the foam silently popping away. He still hasn’t taken a single sip, brooding, though the surroundings aren’t that quiet for such heavy thoughts. The chatter of other people and music come back into focus when long fingers appear near his glass and tap at the bar surface. He looks up and sees a set of deep brown eyes, slim blond eyebrow raised in a silent question. Ragar’s mouth and part of his nose are covered by dark fabric that meshes with his skin tight turtleneck, but he can see the lines of his lips. M just stares and shakes his head with a sigh and Ragar tilts his head to the side, his long ponytail swishing gently at his back. </p><p>“Alcohol free cocktail then?” </p><p>“It’d be pointless when I plan to get drunk.” M grumbles and a soft chuckle reaches his ears despite the commotion all around. The corners of his mouth lift up involuntarily and he notices the all-knowing twinkle in Ragar’s eyes. He folds his palms over his arms as he leans on the bar, getting closer to M so his words wouldn’t be overheard.</p><p>“You’re worried about them, aren’t you.”</p><p>M’s mouth opens, then closes it and he grunts with a nod. He takes a sip of his beer just to occupy his hands with something. He shouldn’t be surprised Ragar is able to sense this, being a half-mer himself. </p><p>“I haven’t seen them for two days now.” His wet fingers draw circles on the bar’s surface and he glares at the polished wood. “It’s not safe for them to lurk around with all those people camping on the shore.”</p><p>Ragar’s gaze is soft as he looks at him and M can see his lips parting behind the mask, but suddenly his eyes snap to something above M’s shoulder. His brows furrow before they smoothen to his neutral expression and he walks to the other end of the bar. M glances back at the voices nearing. He almost feels his spine crack with how fast it stiffens, recognizing the group of the scientists spilling into the bar and sitting at the available spaces. He recognizes all of them, the old ones and new interns whose faces are reddened, with hair tousled from the wind. M breathes again when he doesn’t notice a blond head among them, turning to his drink and almost chokes on his beer when someone pats him on the back. Hard. </p><p>Only one person does that and he glares at the woman currently grinning at him. He doesn’t shrug the hand that lingers on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’ve almost forgotten what you look like.”</p><p>“Short memory? Better check it up then. You know, at your age…” He snorts a laugh dodging a swat aimed at his arm. </p><p>“Rude.” She huffs crossing her arms with a squint, though he sees she’s not really angry at him as a smile plays on her lips.</p><p>Lunark plops at the seat next to him gesturing at Ragar to get her the same drink as M’s. “You’ve gone full hermit this year. I-, we’ve hardly seen you around.”</p><p>“I wasn’t hiding. Just got lots of work.”</p><p>“Sure. So much work you couldn’t stop by or meet us up for a drink.”</p><p>He takes a mouthful of his beer, glancing at her when he swallows. Her grey eyes seem piercing in the muted light of the bar, face solemn and so different from her usual teasing expression. M sighs quietly.</p><p>“I wasn’t avoiding you Lunark. I really was busy. This season wasn’t as generous as the last one.”</p><p>She eyes him for a moment before she drinks from her glass, licking her lips when the foam sticks to them. “Still shitty you wouldn’t say hi to your friends, you know. But,” her finger bops him gently on the nose and he blinks, “I can understand. I think.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>Lunark hums, tucking a long strand of her ashen hair behind her ear, turning fully to M. Her knee bumps into his and he silently relishes into the small contact. “Others missed you. You know we could help if you need it.”</p><p>He can’t exactly brush away the sudden spike of fondness at the slightly grumpy way she says that, noticing the pout that appears only when she tries to hide how she really feels.<em> “I missed you,” </em> goes unspoken but he can see it. M decides to not poke at her at the moment, seeing how uncomfortable she can be with admitting some things. They aren’t really that different, he thinks.</p><p>He presses his leg against her in silent comfort. “Well, I’m going to be here more often than not from now on, so.” M clinks their glasses together with a smirk that pulls slightly on his scar. “You up for more than two beers, miss? Or do you have to go to sleep early today?”</p><p>There’s a glint in her eye when she leans close, her hand on his nape as she not so gently brings their foreheads together. “I’ll drink you under the table.” She says with a toothy grin and laughs at how he pinches her side. In a second Lunark is retreating from him and smacking his hands away. “Cheating already?”</p><p>He shrugs, “Not my fault you’re so ticklish.”</p><p>“Am not!”</p><p>“Sure you aren’t. Hey Ragar! Two of what we had already please!”</p>
<hr/><p>He’s pleasantly tipsy by the time he notices someone sitting at his other side, Lunark chatting his ear away with some wild story. He’s not sure how many glasses both of them had already, because Ragar cleans the empty ones as soon as they’re done with the beer. But he still can make a trip to the restroom without bumping into other people or furniture, even with how packed the place is at this hour. M feels light and warm, glancing at his reflection in the mirror as he washes his hands. His features are softer in the darkened lightning of the room, his eyes shining with simple drunken mirth. Earlier, at some point Takeo and Tao wandered by their spot at the bar, joining them in talk and drinks. Other people from the station passed by as well, saying hi and stopping for a short chat. He couldn’t remember when was the last time he talked this much and for a moment a pang of regret pulled at his heart, because he was aware he did that to himself. Isolating from others, having only the sea and Raizel for company.</p><p>But it felt good to be among such a lively crowd again, even for an evening. He makes his way to the bar, his spot dutifully guarded by Lunark with her legs resting on the stool. She gulps the last dregs of her beer and stands up as he nears, swaying lightly and M catches her with an arm around her waist. His mouth is full of her hair and she nearly hits him on the jaw with her head, shaking with laughter. She nearly topples them both over, fingers twisting at his shirt and he can’t really help himself snorting with amusement at the situation. </p><p>“Lemme go I gotta pee.”</p><p>“You let me go.” </p><p>“Can’t really or you’ll disappear again.” She slurs but slowly steps away, squirming with a frown. </p><p>“Don’t go anywhere or I’ll pee on<em> you. </em>” He’s not sure about the logic of this sentence but Lunark’s finger pokes at his chest hard and he rubs at the place, catching her hand in his, squeezing once before he lets go. “Better hurry, there’s a line.” </p><p>Her eyes widen and she moans a loud<em> “No” </em>before she skitters in the direction of restrooms.</p><p>It’s only when he sits down he glances to his right and has to double take. Because the one next to him is Frankenstein. Scrolling at something on his phone. Nonchalantly sipping from his tall cocktail glass. Blonde hair pulled in a neat braid, wearing a simple indigo sweater that he could easily model in as it highlights the blue of his eyes when he looks at M. M’s brain short circuits, caught staring without a word and he feels himself sobering up in seconds under the spike of adrenaline in his system.</p><p>His vision spins and he has to lean back, gripping at the bar as Frankenstein tilts his head at him. “Are you alright?”</p><p>M’s mouth feels parched when he opens it to say something, <em> anything, </em> grey eyes locked at the man before him. He’s slightly aware of the look Frankenstein gives him, and <em> it couldn’t be concern, could it, </em> then Frankenstein asks Ragar for something and the next thing he knows is a bottle in his hand. M doesn’t hesitate with drinking it, cool water soothing his throat and it helps a little, but the room feels too stuffed right now with too many noises all of sudden. </p><p>He has to get out of here. </p><p>He mumbles some kind of apologies when he stumbles towards the exit without looking behind. The cool air hits him like a wave when he steps outside. Despite the shivers raking his body he breathes deeply, willing his racing heart to slow down and let him think. The night is cold and few street lamps near the pub bask the world in warm orange light. He can feel the snow in the air when it pierces his lungs with little pins and needles. M rubs his arms, his sweater thin and doing almost nothing against the cold. He curses softly at himself, because he’ll have to go back for his jacket and make a fool of himself twice this evening. His cheeks feel hot with embarrassment that floods him at the memory of Frankenstein’s face and he thinks he might hear him call his name when he walked out of the pub, but he probably imagined that. </p><p>M startles when something lands on his head, covering his eyes and he fumbles with it while turning to the person behind him. It’s Frankenstein, with his coat on, looking at him with a carefully neutral expression. </p><p>“Put it on before you catch something.”</p><p>It’s his jacket, he notices as he ducks his head to hide his face, pulling it on quickly with murmured <em> “Thanks”. </em></p><p>He shifts on spot when the silence stretches, feeling Frankenstein’s eyes on him but refusing to make an eye contact himself. He stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets. </p><p>“I should go.” He risks glancing at him while saying that and momentarily is caught in the depths of blue gaze locked on him. The intensity of the look is enough to make him shudder and he hopes it can be linked to the cold. </p><p>“I think you should say goodbyes to Lunark first or I’ll never hear the end of it.” The dry tone makes M blink slowly. Frankenstein snorts softly. “She’ll keep insisting it’s my fault you ran away.”</p><p>M bites his lip. “It’s not.”</p><p>“I’d like to think so.” The <em> “But I know it’s a lie” </em>goes unspoken and guilt squeezes at his stomach. Frankenstein sighs and M glances at him, the line of his throat exposed briefly when he looks up at the clouded sky.</p><p>“Look, I don’t want you to-”</p><p>“There you are!”</p><p>They both turn to see Lunark nearly jumping at them and Frankenstein makes one step to the side to avoid colliding with her. M’s not so lucky or his senses are really dulled by the alcohol because he gets arms full of her second time this night. They don’t fall down to the ground and he’s grateful. She’s on his face as soon as she rights herself. “I knew you’d bail on me! You’re a bad friend M, a very bad friend, you hear me?” She grabs his shoulders with drunken strength.</p><p>M looks at Frankenstein over the mass of her hair. The man narrows his eyes but doesn’t say anything. </p><p>“I’m sorry Lunark, I just wanted to-”</p><p>“Is it because of him?” She waves her hand at Frankenstein and turns to him with a fierce glare, “I told you not to ambush him.”</p><p>“I didn’t ambush him.”</p><p>“Yeah, like I’d believe that.”</p><p>“It was not my intention to-”</p><p>“Don’t you know saying about intentions or something? Y’totally ambushed him.”</p><p>Frankenstein pinches the bridge of his nose. “You tell her. I find it impossible to talk to her when she’s like that.” He makes a step back to return to the pub. He holds M’s gaze for a moment longer. “It’s good seeing you, M.” His smile is small but it pulls at something inside M’s chest and he nods slowly. Frankenstein nods back and vanishes into the pub, leaving M with Lunark still clutching at his arms.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>M looks at her hooded eyes, blush painting her face. She looks positively drunk but she still came to his rescue, even if it wasn’t needed. He tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I’m alright.” He hugs her for a moment. “Do you want me to walk you to the station?”</p><p>“But drinking under the table!” He grimaces at her whining straight to his ear. M tugs at her and steps away from the building. “Come on, you’re done for the night.”</p><p>“I’m not.” Lunark pouts but doesn’t resist when he leads her away. They walk slowly with arms casually wrapped around their waists, their breaths visible with every exhale and M’s thinking.</p><p>About eyes so blue like the sea on it’s warmest days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>